


Gavin in the Bed With Diamonds

by Azeran



Series: AH Boys [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Freewood - Freeform, M/M, this is basically porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeran/pseuds/Azeran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin wonders what it'd be like to fuck on a bed's worth of jewels. Ryan makes it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really remember what inspired this. I started it forever ago, then finally got around to finishing it off after getting a creative burst of energy. Fingers crossed that you all enjoy the fruits of my labor!

_“What do you reckon it’d be like to fuck on a bed of diamonds?”_

_“....Really uncomfortable, I’d imagine.”_

_“Aw, but Rye, think about it! You could have ropes of ‘em spread all over! That wouldn’t be so bad?”_

_“Gavin, that sounds terrible. Diamonds are hard you know. It’d be like laying on a rock.”_

_“Fucking, Ryan! Fucking. And stop being such a bloody killjoy! Since when did you get so boring?”_

_“I’m sorry if my realistic mindset offends you, but it doesn’t make me any less right.”_

_“Spoilsport. You’re no fun.”_

_“You and I have very different definitions of fun.”_

_“You can’t define what you don’t have!”_

_“....I’ll pretend that made sense, if it’ll make you feel better.”_

_“You’re a right twit.”_

_“I love you too dear.”_

_“.............................I still think it’d be fun.”_

_“Whatever you say Gavin.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was previously up, then got fucked up SOMEHOW. Unfortunately, I had to take it down, not realizing at the time that I'd finished up writing it on here. Long story short, the final half dozen paragraphs or so were....gone. Yeah. I pulled a dumb. So if you previously read this and came back for another looksie, you might noticed the ending is a bit changed. If you're completely new to this story, then I hope you enjoyed! Either way, thank you so much for reading! I hope you'll drop me a comment at the end. <3
> 
> Also, to those two people who commented before everything went to shit, you're awesome! I wish deleting the chapter and republishing it hadn't removed your comments, but I want you to know that I appreciate you taking the time to let me know you enjoyed the story.

It had taken months of preparation, too many heists and murders to count, but Ryan was finally ready. He finished spreading out the final handful of glittering jewels and then stood back to scrutinize his work, giving it a critical eye. It looked perfect. Just what the doctor ordered. Or, in this case, the hacker. Gavin better be happy. Ryan grinned and ran his fingers across the bedspread, its raven surface alight with a couple million dollar’s worth of diamonds, plus a scattering of emeralds, rubies, gleaming topaz jewels, and gold coin. It was a literal treasure trove, which he’d amassed carefully, right under the Brit’s nose, until the perfect moment came to present his surprise. And that moment....was now.

“Alright Gavin. You can come in.” Ryan held open the door and stood back, waiting for Gavin to show up. It didn’t take long. Only a few seconds passed before he heard the chatter of his favorite blond as he approached the bedroom. Of course, he was complaining. Gavin loved a lot of things, but surprises weren’t one of them. Plus, Ryan had made him do the one thing he hated most in the world. Wait. 

“That took forever! What, were you dismembering a corpse or something? You know Geoff doesn’t like it when you bring murder into the house!” All but bouncing with energy, Gavin passed through the doorway and looked around, his bright jungle gaze hidden behind golden framed aviators. “You better not have made our sheets all icky again! You’re in charge of cleaning them up if you--” Gavin’s words quickly slurred into a surprised “oh,” as he finally looked at the bed, its wealth of gems and jewelry reflected like stars in his mirrored lenses. “.......What?”

Ryan chuckled, drinking up the response. “Surprise!” Sliding behind his prone form, he stole Gavin’s sunglasses right off his face and set them on the dresser, furtively enjoying how shocked the Brit was. Not too often he got the one up like this, and damn if he wasn’t going to bask in the glow of a job well done. “So. Does it live up to expectations?” 

Gavin sputtered a few more times before he came up with an adequate response. Though adequate in proper Gavin terms meant letting out a giant squawk and jumping face first onto the mattress, where he then rolled around and squealed like a child, picking up handfuls of diamonds and sprinkling them all over the pillows, his thighs. Everywhere, really. It was as amusing as it was endearing. “Ryan! This is fantastic!!” Looping a golden chain between his fingers, he flopped backwards and grinned up at the mercenary. “You’re so lovely for remembering. When did you do this?”

“Oh, I’ve been planning this for a while. Ever since you called me a....what was it? A boring old twit?” Ryan tapped his lips, pretending to think on it as he stalked the bed and gently ran his fingers through Gavin’s hair, catching a few stray gems that had already lodged themselves within the feathery mass. Well, that didn’t take long. But it was a charming sight, so he left them alone, slipping his touch down a tan cheekbone, then lower still to a completely ravishing mouth. Ryan fully intended to make sure it lived up to its name tonight. “Maybe I should prove just how not boring I can be....” he husked, sharing a grin with the hacker. 

“Yeah?” Like a perfect minx, Gavin splayed his legs apart and stretched out across the sheets, a soft coo painting his lips. “Might as well. You already put in half the effort.” 

“I did, didn’t I?” Ryan knelt between Gavin’s thighs, moving them wider apart. Gavin was deliciously flexible, capable of contortions that were so insanely absurd, they shouldn’t be possible. The possibility wasn’t what mattered though. What mattered was that Ryan could take advantage of them. “You look so pretty like this, all splayed out and open for me.” He slipped his hand under the Brit’s knee and pushed his leg up, grazing fabric with his teeth. Diamonds tinkled near his ears, not that Ryan paid them much mind, save to admire how they shimmered next to that golden skin. “I should’ve undressed you first. But someone got a little overexcited,” Ryan teased, popping open the fly on Gavin’s jeans. 

“What? You can’t blame me! How was I supposed to resist all this?” Gavin grabbed another handful of stones and sprinkled them across Ryan’s lap, giggling happily. “This is really amazing Rye. You’re so good to me, you know that?” 

He definitely had an inkling. “Tell that to all the old biddies whose throats I slit. Do you have any idea how many people walk around Los Santos looking like they’re trying to strangle themselves in jewelry? They should be grateful I relieved them of their burdens.” Ryan tugged denim down Gavin’s narrow hips, rubbing his thumb over the silk boxers beneath. They were almost as soft as the pelt of feathery hair trailing up from the Brit’s groin, all the way to his belly button. Ryan loved that happy trail. He loved raking his fingers through it, or lavishing kisses into its downy center. Though for right now he left it alone, focusing his attention instead on the curve of Gavin’s jaw. “On the other hand, you have a lovely throat. Perfect to rope in jewels.” 

“Rye..” wriggling around, Gavin arched his neck and whined. Ryan ignored the pleading sound and scraped his teeth down the hacker’s racing pulse, putting just enough pressure behind it that he knew tomorrow there would be lovely marks marring that silky skin, like royal purple amethysts. Then all the crew would see, and they’d know who Gavin really belonged to. “Ryan! You’re getting all possessive again. I’m gonna be marked up for weeks!”

“You’re exaggerating. At most, it’ll be a few days.” Ryan bit down harder as punishment, licking the imprints left behind of his teeth before he chuckled and pinned Gavin’s bucking hips to the mattress. “Stop moving. Unless you want a diamond up your ass?” Though that was an idea, come to think of it. Gavin would surely appreciate a jewel encrusted dildo? At some point in the future, Ryan would have to look into that. 

Maybe Gavin sensed the sudden turn of thought, because his squirming kicked up a notch. “Whatever you’re thinking, don’t! You’ve got that look in your eye again.” 

“Oh yeah? What look,” Ryan purred, slipping his hand under the band of Gavin’s boxers. Beneath a nest of soft hair was deliciously warm flesh, already hard to the touch and damp at the tip. Gavin was enjoying himself then. Ryan wasn’t surprised. The hacker was easy to get all hot and bothered, and even easier to get off. But he wasn’t looking to make things easy for him. Oh no. Ryan wanted him pining for more. Begging, even. Which was exactly why he grasped Gavin’s dick and gave it a lazy squeeze, eliciting a sharp trill of a cry as Gavin bucked up and moaned, sinking his hands into Ryan’s hair. “I think somebody likes this. Is this what you want Gav?” Ryan rubbed his thumb over the cock tip, precum dribbling down between the Brit’s thighs. “If you want it, just say so.”

“Yes,” Gavin keened, his voice going suddenly breathless. “I want it! Rye, love--you feel so good. Don’t stop?” 

He didn’t intend to. Ryan curled his fingers and stroked Gavin’s dick, his other hand splayed across a tanned hip to keep him down on the bed. But Gavin was squirming up a storm, gasping with pleasure and making all sorts of other noises that went straight to Ryan’s groin. If he wasn’t so dedicated to the idea of teasing his boyfriend, Ryan might consider throwing caution to the wind and fucking Gavin until he broke. “Stay still. Don’t make me tell you again,” he warned. Otherwise he was going to put that pretty mouth to good use. 

“But Rye! I--ow!” 

Ryan shoved Gavin’s leg up in the air and bit the soft underbelly of his knee. There were already small marks where the different gems had dug into his skin, and Ryan paid careful attention to each of them, dragging his tongue across them as if he were connecting the dots. “Can’t say I didn’t warn you. Next time, do what you’re told.” He felt Gavin’s responsive shiver, and the moan that made his entire chest rumble. Gavin had a tendency to act defiant, put up a front, but he always broke in the end. Maybe not in the face of their adversaries, or the police. Then he was all smiles, like a cat that got the cream, wrapped up in an aura of barely restrained chaos. With Ryan though, all of the facades melted away. He got Gavin at his most open, a Gavin who wasn’t afraid to give him total control. It just took a bit of patience first. And that was something Ryan had in spades. “You’re going to be good now, right?” Ryan growled, biting the soft plush of Gavin’s lips. “Don’t make me regret going through all this effort Gav. If you behave, we can both get what we want.” 

“I am behaving! Maybe you should get on with it already, yeah?” To his credit though, Gavin didn’t move again, save for the little shudder that Ryan felt roll through his thighs. Look at that. A few simple threats, and already he was behaving so much better, not counting his smart mouth. Too bad Ryan couldn’t do this all the time. Theirs was a life of excitement though, wildly chaotic and uncontrolled. Much like Gavin himself. And that was something Ryan wasn’t willing to change. 

“Spare me your lip. We both know the only reason you’re not throwing a tantrum right now is because you’re greedy for more.” Ryan kissed Gavin’s pulse and chuckled, feeling it dance beneath his lips. He worked open the silk shirt hiding more of Gavin from view and parted the fine fabric, his blunted fingernails rasping across every new bit of flesh, flesh Ryan kissed and licked and abused with searing kisses. “It’s not enough that I showered you with jewels. Oh no. The golden boy has to have it all.” 

“Says you. You bloody encourage me, you git,” Gavin mumbled, cheeks flushing deep red as Ryan nipped his throat in reproach and dragged two foil packets out from beneath the pillow, plus a bottle of lube. Banana flavored, Gavin’s favorite. Not that Ryan intended on eating him out tonight. They didn’t need any impromptu trips to the hospital because he’d accidentally swallowed a diamond or something. Weirder things had happened in their crew. No, the lube was to grease the tracks. He still remembered the time they’d attempted sex without it. There was chafing. And a very unhappy Brit. Ryan wasn’t keen on a repeat experience. 

Unwrapping one of the condoms, he rolled it down Gavin’s cock before he could complain and pinched the tip, watching the hacker writhe with a glimmer of amusement. “You’ll thank me later,” Ryan soothed, stroking him off until Gavin mewled and pushed his hand away. Fair enough. He didn’t want him prematurely climaxing anyway. This was supposed to be fun for the both of them, and damn if Ryan wasn’t determined to make Gavin cum until he saw stars. Or, well, diamonds. Either one. Ryan wasn’t really picky.

“Keep it in your pants for a bit longer. You can do that, can’t you?” He shucked off his coat and tossed it away, the absence of leather doing absolutely nothing to quell the fire growing in his belly. Sweat had built up on his forearms and shoulders, and his damn shirt clung like a second skin as Ryan peeled it up over his head, the worn fabric joining his jacket on the floor. Gavin’s eager stare immediately rolled over him, bright with hunger, and Ryan groaned in the back of his throat. Fuck, he should take his own advice! 

“Not wearing any pants.” Gavin said it absently, fully absorbed in the miles of skin being revealed with each article of clothing Ryan removed. It was lush, that kind of attention. He ate it up, fighting his own arousal while he preened and taunted the hacker by popping the button of his jeans open and unzipping his fly. His cock fought the denim until he freed himself with a strangled growl, the first instance of touch enough to make Ryan nearly lose his mind. He was hot and heavy against his palm, precum bejeweling every square inch of ruddy flesh. And Gavin looked at it like he’d never seen anything more tantalizing. If that wasn’t enough to make Ryan’s pride soar, then he was as crazy as all the rumors claimed.

“You don’t need pants. Not for this.” Ryan grabbed the lube and slathered up his cock, the scent of bananas permeating the air. Gavin sniffed, spreading his legs wider to make room for the mercenary’s girth as Ryan ground their hips together and possessed Gavin’s mouth in a kiss that was all teeth and tongue. Their lips were slick with saliva, the faintest tint of copper coming through, but all he could focus on was the sensation of his dick sliding through that silken soft patch of fur decorating Gavin’s chest all the way down to his navel. His thighs had a dusting of hair too, though they were far more smooth than the rest of him. Ryan caressed one of their lengths before hiking the Brit’s lower half up onto his lap to expose his pert ass. The ass Ryan was more than ready to fuck raw. “Alright there Gav?” He poured more lube on his fingers and rubbed them around, sharing a toothy grin with the man trapped beneath him. If his face got any more red, Ryan might suspect brain hemorrhaging. “Relax. This is nothing new for you.” He pressed his slicked digits against Gavin’s hole and gently applied pressure. A few seconds of resistance, and then--

“Ahh...” Gavin groaned, arching into the wealth beneath him. Coins tinkled, and jewels cast a prismic shower of light over his throat and cheeks, flickering with every thrust and curl that Ryan delivered. “Ryan! Ryan, please. Don’t be an arse!”

Ryan smirked, driving harder against the blond’s prostate. “I’m not being one. I’m in one. Big difference there.” Or it would be, after he got Gavin prepped enough to handle his cock. Thankfully that didn’t take much anymore, since they had more than enough sex to keep things comfortably loose. All he had to do was spread the lube around, which Ryan took care of with a few scissoring motions, the pad of his thumb tracing Gavin’s sphincter to keep him distracted from the initial sting. “Shh, shhhh....” Ryan purred, flicking his forefinger one final time against too tender nerves before he deemed the hacker ready and pulled back. “You’re gonna make the crew come running if you keep hollering like that. Should I gag you?” Now there was a lovely idea. Even better, he could asphyxiate Gavin with one of the gold chains he’d commandeered, watch his whole body go taut with arousal as he fucked the very air out of his lungs. The mental image of it was intoxicating.

Moving sluggishly onto his knees with the guidance of Ryan’s hands, Gavin grabbed the headboard and held on tight, his knuckles bleached bone white in seconds. The whimper he let out could’ve had something to do with the diamonds he was kneeling on, but Ryan’s tip pressing inside him was the more likely culprit. He wanted to think so anyway. “There we go,” Ryan husked, gripping narrow hips as he pressed deeper into that inviting body. “You should see yourself right now. What do you think Gav? One good thrust might just do you in.” 

“And whose fault is that?!” A distressed noise was muffled into the pillows, Gavin’s lean torso gyrating against the wealth beneath him on reflex. It had to be tough, considering the cool, polished gems were rubbing across naked skin, teasing him into an even worse state of arousal, but Ryan didn’t pity him. He was giving Gavin exactly what he promised. “Ryan, Ryan...I can’t--” shuddering frantically, Gavin peeked at him from under his sweaty bangs, lust stamping every inch of his flushed face. “You’re gonna make me cum. I can’t take it!” 

“Yeah?” Ryan bent over and nipped his ear, tonguing the fleshy whorl. “Too bad.” 

Gavin whimpered louder and tried to buck his hips away, but Ryan stopped him, dragging him back onto the swollen length of his cock. Only when he was fully seated inside the hacker did Ryan let him go and watch the reactions unfold. He wasn’t disappointed. Stuffed full, Gavin didn’t even appear to realize that he was free to move now, if he wanted to. Whatever composure he’d had before had completely fled, leaving a mess of a man lying on Ryan’s bed, sweat rolling down his back and precum pearling on his tip. “Fuck Gavin.." swallowing a groan, Ryan reached between Gavin’s thighs and cupped his dick, pumping it in a rough sync with the tempo his hips started up, his pelvis smacking buttocks and making them cherry red. "Look at you. You're so sexy." He plastered himself against the Brit's back and fucked him harder, biting at the nape of his neck. "Does it feel good?" 

"Yes! Yes!" Clawing at the sheets, Gavin sobbed out his reply. "It feels so good!"

"Mm...but good enough to cum?" He wanted Gavin to do it. Ryan wanted to see him cream himself, feel the semen drip across his fingers. Driven by this, he pounded into Gavin's body and snarled, fleshy walls closing around him and sucking him off. Somewhere in the back of his head Ryan heard the responsive cries, pleasure soaked and eager for more, but he was fully distracted by the sensations overwhelming his body. It wasn’t going to take him long to cum. Damn if he wouldn’t make Gavin do it first though. That thought in mind, Ryan pounded into him harder and harder, biting at the marks he’d made on the hacker’s shoulders as their bodies smacked together. It was a mind numbing dance, driving the mercenary up the wall. “Jesus,” Ryan threw his head back and growled, the sound eliciting a pleased mew of approval from the man beneath him. A sound that was dripping with need, and a desire to let go. Gavin was at his breaking point then. 

Breathing heavy, Ryan nosed at the spot behind Gavin’s ear and bit down on the fleshy lobe. “It’s ok Gav. You can do it. I don’t mind.” And just to show his approval, he squeezed on the Brit’s cock until Gavin gave them both exactly what they wanted. It was almost simultaneous, their climaxes, sticky cum oozing beneath twin layers of latex. Ryan pulled out and took care of Gavin’s rubber first, then his own, more of that viscous white spilling onto the sheets. “Damn. You really needed to cum, didn’t you?” About as much as he’d needed to himself. “Gavin?” Knotting them at the top, he tossed their condoms into the trashcan beside the bed and then focused his attention solely on the blond lying prone on his wealth, hardly moving save for the occasional tremble of his bruised hips. “Guess that golden tongue of yours can be fucked into silence after all.” 

“Ngh....your fault,” Gavin grumbled, rolling onto his side. It was an action he regretted instantly, since doing so placed his ribs and outer thigh right on top of a glittering patch of jewels. “Oww!” 

Ryan chuckled at his half-assed moan and curled up beside his lover, drawing Gavin tight against his chest. “Don’t even start. You’re the one who wanted to mess around on a bed full of diamonds, remember? This is all on you.” He smothered another laugh against Gavin’s shoulder when he muttered something offensive under his breath and petulantly smacked the diamonds onto the floor, rolling over to face Ryan with a huff afterwards and burying his face in his chest. “Aww,” Ryan cooed, stroking his golden hair. “You’re cute when you pout.”

“Shut up.” Burrowing closer, the Brit threw an arm over his waist, showing off the small patches of discolored skin where one too many gems had dug in. Personally, Ryan thought they were sexy. At least, what they reminded him of was. And if dealing with a whiny Gavin was all the penance he had to pay for being right, and having the best sex they’d had in ages, well......it was pretty damn worth it.


End file.
